


The Heat That Enveloped Me

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sort Of, This is for you Stobotnik discord, Warmth Sharing, cuddle fic, cursing, it says the fuck word Once, mushroom planet mention, robotnik’s jacket, stone has anemia, thats the whole fic, they really just cuddle, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: The mushroom planet was a scorching hot wasteland, and readjusting to earths colder temperatures is proving to be a challenge for Dr Robotnik. Luckily he finds a way to get warm.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	The Heat That Enveloped Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again proving that I am incapable of writing anything other than cuddle fics. Thank you to Rooster on the Stobotnik discord for suggesting I write a warmth sharing fic. You’re a real hero.

The mushroom planet was a desolate wasteland. Not another human anywhere in sight. It was lonely and painful and surviving in such a harsh fungal ecosystem for 5 months was an almost impossible challenge. But worst of all

it was fucking HOT

Dr Ivo Robotnik had always preferred the heat. Despite this, it still took his body a very long time to adjust to the temperature of the strange alien planet. After many months his body had finally began to adjust to the new climate. Which was good.

Until he returned to earth.

The doctor was quick to realize how unprepared he was to go back to living life on his old planet. This was for a multitude of reasons. But one of the main ones being how much colder it was. With his body adjusted to the searing hot climate of the mushroom planet, Robotnik was practically always cold, and his living situation didn’t really help in the matter.

Robotnik has been on earth for a total of 5 days now. On the second day, he located his assistant, Agent Stone, and had stayed with him ever since. The two of them agreed that it would be a good idea for Robotnik to lay low for now. Considering his entire existence was currently being denied by the government, returning to society now wouldn’t be the best coarse of action.

The doctor didn’t mind staying with his agent. If anything, he enjoyed it. Spending so much time on an alien planet had left him incredibly lonely. Mentally, staying with Stone was good for him.

But physically? It was torturous.

Five days was certainly not enough time to readjust to life on earth, which made everything a challenge. Certainly the most horrible thing for Robotnik was the heat.

Agent Stone’s home was always chilly. The agent’s new job was good, but it certainly didn’t pay as well as his old job with Robotnik. He couldn’t afford to have the heat on most of the time. Which left him in a consistent state of being painfully cold.

This shouldn’t have even been a problem for the doctor in the first place. His jacket was designed to keep him warm in even the most frigid of temperatures.

However it seemed that jacket no longer belonged to him.

When Robotnik had first arrived at Stone’s home, he was shocked to see the agent was wearing his coat. He tried not to think much of it however, telling himself that Stone was only wearing it as a way to keep warm. The doctor let him keep it for a while. Keeping warm was important, especially with Stone’s anemia. This was fine.

Until Robotnik had asked for the jacket back.

Agent Stone was usually a very calm and collected man. He hardly ever lashed out and he had certainly never broke down. At least not in front of the doctor. But at the mention of removing the coat, it was like a switch had flipped. It became very obvious that Stone was not going to take the jacket off without a fight. Robotnik wondered if Stone had ever taken it off since the doctor’s disappearance.

After that shocking outburst, Robotnik had decided it was best to let Stone keep it. Being painfully cold seemed like a far more bearable option than whatever could happen if he once again attempted to retrieve his jacket.

“He does look rather nice in my coat” Robotnik thought as he lay in bed next to the agent in question.

Despite the new job, Stone still made a steady income. He was able to own a relatively large house. It was a nice home, and the agent couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. But there was one small problem with it.

There was only one bed.

Neither of them would let the other sleep on the couch, so they had to share the bed. They kept a respectful distance from each other and usually slept without a problem.

But Robotnik couldn’t sleep tonight. It was far too cold. He was shaking like a leaf. He did his best to distract himself from the pain of the icy air, trying instead to occupy his mind with thoughts of the sleeping man in front of him, which he found was always a rather easy task.

Stone was fast asleep, curled up in Robotnik’s jacket. Though, Robotnik supposed it technically wasn’t really his jacket anymore. The agent never wore a shirt to bed, his bare chest only partly concealed by the long coat. The idea of his old Jacket touching Stone’s bare skin made a strange feeling twist in Robotnik’s chest. Though it wasn’t necessarily an unwanted feeling.

Stone looked so peaceful in his sleep. He also looked quite warm. Robotnik, allowing his mind to drift, thought about what it would feel like to slip his hands under that jacket. To press himself against the agent. To feel the heat of his body. The thought alone made him shiver.

Robotnik shook his head lightly. What was he doing? Only simple men fantasized about such trivial things. Dr. Robotnik wasn’t a simple man. He wouldn’t allow himself to daydream about pulling Stone close and holding him in his arms.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik didn’t daydream

When Dr. Ivo Robotnik wanted something, he took it.

He slowly pushed himself closer to his agent, shivering when the other man’s warm breath hit his face. It was as if heat was radiating off of him.

It was a simple matter of life and death, he told himself, slipping his arms under the coat that the agent was wrapped in. Heat was a necessity, and currently Stone was the only source of heat that he had access to. 

He shuttered under the feeling of Stone’s warm body pressed against his own. It felt heavenly. His skin practically burned at the contact. Though he wasn’t sure if it was due to the change in temperature or if it was simply his body adjusting to the first human contact he had experienced in almost half a year.

The slow rise and fall of the agent’s chest was almost hypnotic. The world around him slipping away with every exhale. The Doctor was just about to drift off when he felt Stone wake up.

It took a moment for the sleepy agent to realize what sort of situation he was in. As soon as it clicked in his mind, he began to panic. 

At first he assumed that the doctor must have gotten into this position in his sleep. An odd dream causing him to slip his arms under the agent’s coat and cling to his bare torso. The agent’s panic wasn’t caused by the action itself, in fact he had been fighting the urge to hold the doctor in his arms since the day he got back, the problem was what the doctor would think when he woke up. Surely he would be furious. Stone would be lucky to make it out alive-

It was then that Stone noticed Robotnik’s breathing patterns. It wasn’t a slow and rhythmic rise and fall. It was a staggered, changing pace. The doctor was awake. 

The doctor was awake and he was clinging to Stone like his life depended on it.

Clearly Robotnik had noticed that the agent was awake because he pressed his face closer against Stone’s chest. Realizing that he had a choice to make, Stone considered his options.

He could close his eyes. Go back to sleep. He could ignore the arms wrapped around his bare torso. He could pretend that there wasn’t anyone curled up against him.

Or....

Stone gently put his arm over the doctor and tightened his grip, pulling the two of them even closer together. He felt the man under him shiver at the contact. It was then that he realized just how cold Robotnik felt. Stone mentally slapped himself. Of course the doctor was freezing. He talked about how cold the house was constantly. The agent didn’t realize it was this bad.

It was simply a matter of survival, the agent thought. The doctor was just cold. It meant nothing. Despite this, the moment still felt weirdly intimate. Though Stone certainly wasn’t complaining. He had missed his doctor so much. The five months that Robotnik was stranded on the mushroom planet had been the longest five months of his life. It felt so good to feel the doctor in his arms. To have reassurance that he was real and he was here. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Robotnik letting out a small sigh. Stone was used to hearing sighs of boredom or disappointment from his doctor. But that was very different from this. There was no hate in his voice. It was a sigh of pure contentment. And hearing it made Stone’s heart beat right out of his chest.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was practically on cloud 9. This had started off as simply a way to get warm. But this was so much better than that. God it felt so good. All that time on the mushroom planet had affected him far worse than he’d like to admit. The severe lack of human contact had really gotten to him. The feeling of Stone’s arms around him felt so right. His shivers now less a response to the cold, more of a reaction to the touch of the agent’s skin against his own.

A barely audible hum of pleasure and comfort escaped the doctor’s lips as Stone began to slowly rub his hand up and down the doctor’s back. It wasn’t necessarily something Stone chose to do; he had just begun absentmindedly moving his arm. However upon seeing that this pleased his doctor, the agent tightened his grip, pulling the two of them closer together, and continued the gesture. This time with more purpose.

Robotnik ran his hands up Stone’s back before resting them right under his shoulder blades. It was an odd feeling to describe. It all felt so familiar to Robotnik. And yet so foreign. The familiar fabric of his old jacket, contrasted by the foreign warmth of Stone’s skin. The agent that he knew so well, in a position that they had never dared to dream of being in before.

Stone opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but words didn’t come out. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy the beautiful silence that the two of them had created. 

Instead he chose to speak with actions

He placed his head on top of Robotnik’s. His lips touching the man’s forehead. It wasn’t really a kiss, but god did it feel just as intimate. He waited for the doctor to move away, or at the very least stiffen in discomfort. But it never came. Quite the opposite in fact.

Robotnik was practically melting under the agent’s touch. The idea of keeping himself warm was now the least of his concerns. It just felt so Good. 

It felt like being set free after being trapped for so long. 

It felt like an years long ache being soothed. 

It felt like being in the arms of a man that he had loved for so long, but was too blind to his own emotions to understand it

He felt complete. Perfect and warm and complete. 

Stone reached his hand up to gently rub the back of the doctor’s neck. Robotnik couldn’t help but sigh. There was a million things he knew he had to say to his agent, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Everything around him was becoming so heavy. He couldn’t open his eyes. The weight of his eyelids was too much. The details of the room beginning to slip away until the warmth and pressure of Stone was all that remained. 

Stone felt his doctor’s breathing begin to slow. His static breaths turning into a rhythmic rise and fall. He took a moment to adjust his arms to a more comfortable position around Robotnik’s torso before settling back down. Stone could feel himself drifting off but he didn’t fight it. Relaxing against the sleeping doctor, he let himself be consumed by his own drowsiness. Quite an easy task. 

For despite the frigid skin of the man in his arms, Stone didn’t feel cold at all. In fact, 

he had never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO BOY! Finally managed to write a fic over 2000 words. A lot of work went into this fic so I hope you all enjoyed it! I love you 💚


End file.
